Let Me Fall
by love-r-of-Jam
Summary: Sequel to Come Home Little Girl, Jess and Rory attempt to get all the details of their wedding organized, before the tyrant of Emily Gilmore tries to take over the wedding, while dealing with new surprises in Stars Hallow. JJ, Literati, and music lovers
1. Let Me Fall In Love

Title: Let Me Fall

Summary: Sequel to Come Home Little Girl, Jess and Rory attempt to get all the details of their wedding organized, before the tyrant of Emily Gilmore tries to take over the wedding, while dealing with new surprises in Stars Hallow

Rating: K+ and a little bit of Teen in there to make things good

Dedication: This is the sequel of Come home little girl, and to all of those who reviewed each part. This is for you ….

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory opened her eyes and she groaned at the time. She was a Yale graduate now, and she knew she had to start looking for a job. They couldn't rely on Jess's royalty checks for that much longer, even if he was on the best sellers list. The life of Rory and Jess was full of surprises and full of happiness. But it was life, and there were certain things Rory Gilmore didn't feel excited about doing.

As a child, she knew that people looked at her differently. She was an anomaly. She was the daughter of a teen mother. She was the product of a statistic. And certain stigmatisms came with that. Even Mrs. Kim looked at her in this suspicious way, fearing that maybe something would rub off her and make Lane go down the same path her mother did.

And now when future employers stared her down, trying to find weakness, she would block out that look she had gotten when she was a child. She wanted to look like a disciplined writer, and that she didn't have a something that some would think of as something to be ashamed of.

'Rory, don't you have to be in the city soon?' Jess asks and I groan and try to hide my eyes from the light he had introduced in the room. Whoever invented blinds, needed a serious talking to.

'No, I lied to you. I have no prospects, and I am forever going to live off of you.' I said and Jess chuckled. 'I know that a magazine in New York is looking forward to this interview. Come on Ror, you gotta get up.' Jess tried to pull me up and I moaned. 'No!' I said and Jess sat next to me on the bed.

'Is this the weird glance phobia thing again?' he asks and he rubs my back and I can feel my body moving so his hand is on as much flesh as possible. I get up but still have his hand on me and I snuggle up to him.

'Yeah, it kinda is.' He sighs. 'You know that these people have called here to make sure you would be able to make this. They want you Rory, and once this happens, we are going to move.' He says and I shrug my shoulders.

'I like our life here. This was our first place together, where we fell in love with each other again.' I say and Jess shrugs. 'Yeah, but imagine what would be in store for us in New York?' he says and he pulls me up. 'Come on, you gotta catch that train.'

I followed him begrudging that he was making me go. In the back of my mind, it wasn't the interview that was making me reluctant. It was that if I got this job, and we did relocate, would things be just as amazing there as they were here?

Instead of focusing on that thought I got into the shower and prepared myself for the interview.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory sat in shock while the train took her back to Hartford. She always loved the train. Something about it seemed romantic, full of mystery and wonder and she thought of herself as Katherine Hepburn on her way to the major plot twist in the movie, but now, she had to make a decision.

The interview had gone fabulously. The editor had interviewed her himself, and he loved her work. He wanted her to write a literary review column once a week, and then work on some features. A pop culture beat. He had read some of her gossip reporting, that she had done almost out of spite, defying her grandmother's view of her intended profession.

And now they would have to move to New York. And that was something Rory had a problem with. She didn't know why. It was a beautiful city full of promise and opportunities you couldn't find anywhere else in the world. But if she and Jess did move there, she knew something would change. And it would jeopardize what she has with Jess, and Rory did not like that.

He was filled with pride, because he was now an established writer. He had credentials, and he had a faithful editor who pushed him to new levels in his writing. Charlie Damens was one of the many responsible for making his dream come true.

Jess had so much promise, and she knew that any girl would fall in love with his swagger and his smile, and there was so much competition in New York. And as the train moved through a tunnel, and only a little bit of light filled the train car, she saw the simple but beautiful diamond ring he had put on her finger 2 years before.

They hadn't discussed the wedding, or anything that had to do with it in a long time. They almost got married the summer after their first Christmas together. But things didn't work out and they had been happy to delay the wedding for a time when it wouldn't make their lives hectic.

But now, two years later, Rory had to wonder, maybe that was what made her question if this move was the right thing to do? Because there was no insurance. He could be tempted, and not have to answer to her, he was essentially a free man. Sure he had made a promise, but that didn't mean he had to keep it.

And as the train kept moving towards the destination, Rory began to really think of their future.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

While Rory was contemplating their future, Jess was sitting at his desk looking at the blinking cursor. He had written three books and he was now onto his fourth. But this time, they didn't come to him in spurts of literary genius. As the reviews said about his last book.

Some say that writers could get out works of fiction because of all the turmoil in their lives, and Jess unfortunately, didn't have any. He loved his fiancée and people didn't generally stand in their way or look at him in that disapproving way, that most of Stars Hallow had perfected over the years. In fact he was pretty much one of them.

He had a great relationship with his family, and he had a future full of promise, and they didn't need to worry about the next paycheck. It was an unbelievable chance that a writer could live on the money from their works alone, and here he was doing so, with not too many worries. Or so he thought until Jess faced reality.

He had to present something to Charlie soon, and he had nothing. He had a million ideas, but none of them translated to the page. He had thought he had stumbled upon something, until a few chapters in, and then wham he hit a wall that he couldn't climb or knock down. He was essentially stranded.

He had managed to convince Rory that everything was fine and dandy, but Jess was feeling the pressure. He thought that maybe a change of scene would fix his problem, and it was a fair one. But he could feel Rory's reluctance.

Life seemed perfect for them on the outside, but he was filled with apprehension, and Jess shook his head to clear the swirling doubts and thoughts from his mind, and he began to type about his childhood. Another one of his attempts to create something.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Jess you here?' I call as I walk into our cozy apartment. I see Jess typing furiously at his computer. Something that seemed to calm me down. 'Hey, how'd it go?' He asks and he pushes away from his laptop and stands up. 'It went well, I got the job.' I say and he smiles.

'Wow, what did they say?' he asks and he follows me as I walk to the bedroom. I walk into the closet to get some jeans and a shirt and I sigh as I take off my manolos. 'That they loved my writing style. Apparently I have a real wit. I'm now in charge of the literary review, and I am doing the pop culture beat.' Jess comes and hugs me while I stumble with putting on my jeans.

'That's amazing, so we better start looking for an apartment!' Jess says and I just look at him. 'I don't know about that.' I say and I look at his face change from joy to confusion.

'Look Jess, I don't know if I can move to New York, if we go there, we won't last.' I say and he just blinks and doesn't say anything. Normally we can yell and screen at each other and storm off, but it was like Jess was trying not to get mad.

'Why do you think that?' he just simply asked and I watched him and I could see the tension that had automatically settled on his shoulders and face the minute I had spoken my fear out loud. 'New York and us never get along. There's ten million people in that city, and you will realize that they are better..' I stopped when Jess came face to face with me. 'What the hell are you talking about Rory, why would you think that?'

He continues to look at me and I see that I hurt him. 'I'm being stupid, I know this. But at least here we have something to keep us attached to our families, to us, but there, it's just one big city.' Jess snorts. 'Yeah the city is either filled with fashion obsessed career women who are almost mercenary when it comes to men, or there are the city born and bred women who think their gangsta, or the normal people. All three are not what I want. I want you.' He says and takes me hand and I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

'Are you sure?' I asked and Jess was quiet. Finally after a few seconds, but what felt hours, Jess chuckled. 'Since I met you I haven't been able to even look at other women, the minute your eyes met mine, my heart was taken.' My stomach started to flutter and I smiled at how Jess could say things without stepping away from it. Jess no longer resembled that angry boy.

'Then let's do it.' I heard myself say and Jess smiles. 'Are you sure?' He asks tentatively, and I feel myself smile. 'If you take the first step with me, then we will be walking together forever.' I say and he smiles. 'Can I use that?' He asks and I smile. 'Why not?'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

We lay in bed, still clothed, but that didn't really matter at the moment. I had told him about my fears and he had tackled each one and told me how ridiculous it was, but never he questioned why I had these fears. And then he told me his own. 'I've got nothing Rory, I've hit this road block, and I am sinking.' He has whispered to me and I looked over at him and he was scared. 'But I saw you typing when I got home?' I asked and he shrugged.

'It's all nonsense. I will get to a certain part, and then I hit this wall, and it's gone. I need to give Charlie pages, and I have nothing.' He says and this time the panic was out of his voice. It was just a statement. 'Give yourself some time Jess, it will come.' I say and he shrugs while holding onto me. 'And if it doesn't, then the one thing I have ever really excelled at is gone, and what the hell will I do?' He says and I can hear that the fear is back.

'Jess, you just released the last one. Tell Charlie that you need some time, and experience something. It's there, it's just locked somewhere at the moment.' I looked down at my ring and I smiled. I couldn't believe that earlier I thought he didn't want to marry me. Just being here in his arms, made me feel as committed to him as a stupid piece of paper telling us we were married.

I guess Jess saw me playing with my ring and he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. 'Maybe we should take the bull by the horns and do it before we move?' I looked at Jess and I saw that he was smiling. 'We could, I'd never really thought about it.' Jess smiled and kissed me. 'Well think about it.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That night we drove to Stars hallow. It was family dinner night. April and Anna would be there, with T.J and Liz, and their adopted son Cody. Luke and Mom would be hosting, and grandpa would probably be there. Grandma had begun to accept that Jess and I were together, she was never nice, but she didn't full out tell me that I was making a mistake every single dinner.

Jess drove us and we got their faster than if I had been driving. Know that he knew the route so well; he could speed, but not break the rules of the road. Ever since we got in that accident, Jess took extra care when I was in the car.

'You realize that when we tell them, your grandmother will know.' Jess says and I laugh. He pulls the car into the driveway, and we see that we are the last ones to arrive. We spent most of the day together in bed.

'It doesn't hurt to trust that she won't take over. We'll just say that we want to do this our way.' I say and Jess nods. 'Your right, you ready?' He asks and I shrug. 'Let's go in.' WE got out of the car and walked towards the door.

Author's Note: I'm having a lot of trouble with You're Beautiful, so here is the sequel of Come Home Little Girl that I promised ya, while I try to work out the kinks. I hope you guys like this part, and keep on reading!


	2. Dinner Conversations and Surprises

Title: Let Me Fall

Summary: Sequel to Come Home Little Girl, Jess and Rory attempt to get all the details of their wedding organized, before the tyrant of Emily Gilmore tries to take over the wedding, while dealing with new surprises in Stars Hallow

Rating: K+ and a little bit of Teen in there to make things good

Dedication: This is the sequel of Come home little girl, and to all of those who reviewed each part. This is for you ….

Author's Note: ok, this is me warning you, it will not have perfect grammar, I don't have the time to go through it and correct everything, and get it out in a timely fashion, so pick story or grammar. And I am sorry that you are upset about this, but it's my decision.

Thanks for all of the great, supportive reviews, you guys are so awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously on Let me Fall:

I guess Jess saw me playing with my ring and he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. 'Maybe we should take the bull by the horns and do it before we move?' I looked at Jess and I saw that he was smiling. 'We could, I'd never really thought about it.' Jess smiled and kissed me. 'Well think about it.

That night we drove to Stars hallow. It was family dinner night. April and Anna would be there, with T.J and Liz, and their adopted son Cody. Luke and Mom would be hosting, and grandpa would probably be there. Grandma had begun to accept that Jess and I were together, she was never nice, but she didn't full out tell me that I was making a mistake every single dinner.

Jess drove us and we got their faster than if I had been driving. Know that he knew the route so well; he could speed, but not break the rules of the road. Ever since we got in that accident, Jess took extra care when I was in the car.

'You realize that when we tell them, your grandmother will know.' Jess says and I laugh. He pulls the car into the driveway, and we see that we are the last ones to arrive. We spent most of the day together in bed.

'It doesn't hurt to trust that she won't take over. We'll just say that we want to do this our way.' I say and Jess nods. 'Your right, you ready?' He asks and I shrug. 'Let's go in.' WE got out of the car and walked towards the door.

'Daughter? Is that you?' Mom called as Jess closed the door behind him. 'Yeah.' I yelled and took off my coat and put it on the hook and walked into the kitchen. T.J and Liz were sitting at the kitchen table. Mom was sitting on the counter and Luke was straining something. 'Where are the rest of them?' I asked and she hopped down and came over and hugged me fiercely.

'I've missed you kid.' She says while hugging me. I smiled in her arms and she let go to go say hi to Jess who I had assumed was behind me. Mom and I had this weird hybrid relationship now. It wasn't what it was, too much time and actions had ruined that, but it had evolved into something that was even better.

Now I could do things on my own, I didn't feel like I needed to run every single thing by her, but at the same time, I knew for any reason, I could go to her and ask her to help me or even talk me through anything, and she would be there in an instant. That's just the way we were.

'Why don't you go sit with your grandparents in the living room while we finish things here.' Mom gives me the look and I know why she is sending me in there. Probably Grandma said something meant to annoy Mom or offend Luke, and finally she had enough and sent them in there to wait.

Jess shuffled behind me and I turned around before we got into the hallway and I kissed him. 'Thank you for this.' I whispered and he shrugged. 'Half of them belong to me unfortunately, so we must suffer together.' He smirked and I giggled and pulled him into the living room.

The living room hadn't changed all that much. It was still full of love and it felt comfortable. I discovered that not everyone's houses feels safe and warm and like a favorite pair of jeans. Mom had managed to always make our surroundings like that, even the potting shed.

'Hi Grandma, Grandpa.' I said and both kissed them on the cheek. Grandma scrutinized my outfit like usual and she rolled her eyes when she saw Jess. She had learnt over time that saying things about Jess in front of me never gets her anywhere. 'Mrs Gilmore, Richard, it's good to see you'; Jess murmurs and we both side on the love seat near the fireplace.

I notice Grandma give Grandpa a look at hearing that Jess called him Richard, but after all those lunches and dinners we had gone to with him, it was natural. 'So Rory, I heard from your mother that you had a major job interview today, how did that go?' Grandpa asks and I smile.

'It went well Grandpa, they offered me a job.' Grandma looks surprised. 'You are certainly working fast.' She says and I notice she looks tense. 'Well it isn't fair to expect Jess to do all of the providing. And I want to write.' I said and Grandma muttered something under her breath. I chose to ignore it.

April came in and hugged Jess and I. April and Anna had pretty much become part of the family. They were at a lot of these family dinners, and had been at my graduation.

'Hey April, how's school?' Jess asked. April smiled and sat between Jess and I. 'Oh it's great, we are exploring the differences between R.N.A and D.N.A.' She began to go on about that, and I just watched Jess react with her.

'So Jess, have you decided to go to college yet?' Grandma asks and he sighs. 'No, I am perfectly content on being uneducated.' He says and Grandma just stews in his reaction and finally Luke comes out and tells us that dinner is ready.

Sookie waves to us as we go and sit down at the dinner table. Martha and Davey were in my old room playing, while Liz stumbled around. She was unexpectedly pregnant, which according to T.J is a miracle and he goes around town pointing to Liz and shouts to everything that she is giving birth to the miracle baby.

'Rory!' I hear and I turn around and Lane is there with Dave and Brian. Zack was still on his self-discovery and he called once every six months to let them know he was still alive. Lane didn't tell anyone, but you could see that she still worried about him. That she still loved him in her way.

I hugged her and Dave and Jess did that guy on the back slap thing they do so well. 'Hey guys, so this is some family dinner.' Dave says and Jess makes probably a not so nice comment under his breath and I poke him in his side and he tries to act like he didn't say anything.

The table took almost all of the room and Mom looked nervous as she sat between Brian and Luke. She kept looking around and finally she got up as Emily sat down. 'I need to go to the bathroom.' She says and rushes out.

Luke doesn't look phased and continues to cut the roast beef. Jess just shrugs and gets up to help him serve out the meat. Lane leans over from her seat three chairs down from me. 'do you know what that's about?' she says and I shrug.

'That girl has no table manners.' I hear grandma say to Sookie, and most of the people turn to glare at her, and she shifts under the extra scrutiny.

Anna comes in and she waves to April and to Luke. 'So sorry that I am late, I had to mail off a shipment of pillows.' She says and sits down in her designated seat. 'no worries Anna, you know we are casual here.' Luke says and Anna smiles at him.

After mom has been missing for five minutes I get up to find her. Luke gives me a smile when he notices where I am going. 'Excuse me.' I say and rush upstairs. Taking two stairs at a time. I hear the water running and I poke my head into Mom's and now Luke's bedroom.

'Mom? You ok?' I call and I hear mom's soft reply from the bathroom. 'No probelmo kid, be out in a sec.' She says but I can tell that something is wrong. 'Mom?' I say and I hear her retch and I grimace. I'm not too good with the dealing with other people's puke. I had spent way too much time with the LBD and Finn to be a virgin of puke.

I walk into the bathroom, and she is clutching the toilet with one hand and the other holding her hair back. I start to rub her back and hold onto her hair for her so she can go through another round. Finally after a couple dry heaves she sits back down on the cool tiles.

'Mom, are you sick?' she shakes her head immediately. 'I thought I was, but I got the answer today. I am way too old for this.' She moans and puts a cold wet washcloth on her forehead. 'What are you too old for? You're a Gilmore!' I cry and she groans.

'When Liz told us she was pregnant, I actually chuckled. I figured that maybe I was destined to have the one perfect kid, but it seems you have some competition sweets.' She says and she groans.

'Ok, I am still confused here.' I say and she smirks. 'Kid, you're a graduate of Yale, figure it out. Your old mommy is preggers!' she then cringes. 'I hate that word!'

I just sit there with my mouth open. My mom pregnant? Sure she's only 40, and look at all the women who know who start to have children older than mom. 'What?' I finally say and she smiles. 'It seems that the Danes men are more potent than we originally thought.' She says and I cringe at that thought.

'When did you find out Mom?' I asked and she shrugged. 'Unofficially, I've suspected it for almost a month, but officially I got the word from the good doctor today.' Mom says and I look at her and she isn't anxious anymore, she looks…calm.

'Does Luke know?' Mom shakes her head no. 'He knows something is up, but he probably thinks this is part of woman trouble.' Mom says and she laughs. 'Poor Luke.' I say and begin to laugh with her.

'Kind of unfair for us to leave them to the wolves.' Mom says and I shrug. 'There men, they can deal, Grandma and Grandpa aren't' so bad.' Mom giggles. 'I was actually talking about the rest of them as the wolves.' I laughed at that and I got up and helped mom up too.

As we walked back to the dinner table together I began to realize, that it wouldn't be mom and I ever again. 'So this is it for the Gilmore Girls?' I asked as we entered the room. Mom stopped me. 'No, this is just the beginning kiddo.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dinner was under way and there were already a lot of tense moments. Grandma was in a snit tonight apparently, and she kept on insulting most of the people at the table. She even said a nasty comment to Lane, which made Dave bristle and call her a stuffy old bag under his breath, which made me spit out my food from laughing.

Grandpa was talking about this new theory in genetics with April, and Liz and Anna were comparing notes on design and how to sell it. Mom was mysteriously silent through the whole evening, and I could understand it. She freaked out if she had a new freckle, finding out your pregnant, was a huge thing.

Finally everyone was done, and we were having coffee and laughing and talking. Jess stands up and he clears his throat. 'I know that most of you are getting ready to leave, so Rory and I have an announcement to make.' I stood up and walked next to Jess, and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me to continue. 'Since I got this new job, we would have to move to New York.' One simple pause and everyone was in an uproar. Lane and Dave and Brian were congratulating me, Grandma was yelling about a proper establishment, and Grandpa and Luke were congratulating me. Sookie and Jackson were arguing with T.J and Liz on which area of New York was the best, and I wanted to sit down from the sheer shock of everyone's uproar.

Jess did the two-hand whistle, which caused all the commotion to stop. 'Ok, obviously you are concerned but that wasn't what we were announcing. Rory and I decided to get married before we move, so we're getting married!' He yelled and then the commotion that he stopped worsened.

He and I both sat down and watched the arguments and yelling and laughing, and I started to laugh. 'I feel like we should be eating popcorn.' I said in his ear and he got up. 'No Jess, it was a joke.' I pulled him back down and we watched. The only person who wasn't in the orgy of arguments was Mom.

She looked at Luke and watched him argue, and she had this small personal smile, and whatever was going on in my mother's head, it was something good.

Finally I got tired of this and I stood up. Of course I couldn't do the whistle thing that only special people could do so I yelled. 'Hey shut up everyone and sit down!' I yelled which made people stop. 'Ok, I understand that this is exciting, but no more yelling.'

I sat back down and so did most of the people in the room. 'Are you sure this is what you want?' Mom says and I nod. 'It seems like the best time. They gave me 10 weeks to get settled, so you think you can work some magic?'

Mom smiled. 'Sure kid.' Grandma just glared at Mom. 'Grandma you ok?' I asked and she turned her glare onto me. 'You are not marrying him!' She says and I sigh. 'Ok Grandma, thanks for the input, anyone else have questions, comments?'

April chuckled at that and Luke just shrugged. 'Might as well marry him, he is already ruined for anyone else.' Mom just gave Luke the Gilmore look, and he rubbed the back of his neck and whispered under his breath 'Aw geez.'

April comes up to both of us and she hugs both of us. 'Congrats, can I come visit you sometime?' Jess smiles at her and shrugs. 'Sure, if it's ok with them.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everything was shifted into the living room. Rory and I sat on the loveseat and we were bombarded by questions and comments from our various family members. Lane had tried to convince me that the theme should be glam rock. Liz and T.J were talking about if we waited for her to give birth, the miracle baby could be apart of it, and Lorelai was just quiet.

There had been this moment, when Rory had gone upstairs to get her mother before we started to eat. When they came down, Rory had that worried look she wore for days before a final was coming. 'You ok?' I asked her and smiled. 'I'm fine.' She says and she goes over to talk to her mother.

Lorelai looked worried the whole time during dinner. Usually she loves getting into the arguments that always seem to happen during these family dinners. She would goad her mother endlessly, and she would tease and flirt with Luke, even though they had been married for almost three years.

Finally Luke came up to Lorelai and kissed her temple and she smiled. 'Uh Luke there's something you should know.' I heard Lorelai say and I watch as she leads him out of the room.

Jess and I put on our coats and are ready to head out when I see Grandma sitting outside on the porch bench and Jess just winks at me and I know that he is letting me talk to her in private and i sit down next to her.

'Grandma, what's wrong?' She looks at me and I see that she has been crying. 'Oh Rory, it's nothing.' She gets up and I look around and I don't see Grandpa's car. 'No Grandma what's wrong? You can tell me.'

She sighs and wipes the residual tears for her eyes. 'I had a fight with Richard, he is just so damn stubborn.' She sniffs and I put my arm around her and rub her back, like Mom did when I was little.

'Do you want to tell me about it?' I ask and she sniffles. 'Immediately after we closed the door, Richard started yelling that I was being horrible, and that if I wasn't careful, I would lose you too.' I roll my eyes. 'Grandma, I would never meant to hurt you, but I gotta say, Grandpa hit it on the nose.'

She gasps and I put my hand on her shoulder. 'I love you Grandma, but man do you burn bridges. You can't expect to be rude and awful to us, and expect us to come to you with our arms wide open. You need to apologize to Jess, and Lane and everyone else you insulted tonight. And don't' worry about Grandpa, he loves you.' Before Grandma could say anything else, I kissed her on her cheek and ran to the car, and got in.

'Is she ok?' Jess asks and I smile at him. He had been treated horribly, but my grandmother, and yet he is still kind and wonderful. 'I think she will be.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Next Part: Luke finds out the big news and Rory is bombarded by her 'wedding planner' with details.


	3. Please Don't Tell Her

Title: Let Me Fall

Summary: Sequel to Come Home Little Girl, Jess and Rory attempt to get all the details of their wedding organized, before the tyrant of Emily Gilmore tries to take over the wedding, while dealing with new surprises in Stars Hallow

Rating: K+ and a little bit of Teen in there to make things good

Dedication: This is the sequel of Come home little girl, and to all of those who reviewed each part. This is for you ….

Author's Note: ok, this is me warning you, it will not have perfect grammar, I don't have the time to go through it and correct everything, and get it out in a timely fashion, so pick story or grammar. And I am sorry that you are upset about this, but it's my decision.

Thanks for all of the great, supportive reviews, you guys are so awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously on Let Me Fall:

'Mom, are you sick?' she shakes her head immediately. 'I thought I was, but I got the answer today. I am way too old for this.' She moans and puts a cold wet washcloth on her forehead. 'What are you too old for? You're a Gilmore!' I cry and she groans.

'Ok, I am still confused here.' I say and she smirks. 'Kid, you're a graduate of Yale, figure it out. Your old mommy is preggers!' she then cringes. 'I hate that word!'

Rory and I have an announcement to make….I got this new job, we would have to move to New York. 'Ok, obviously you are concerned but that wasn't what we were announcing. Rory and I decided to get married before we move, so we're getting married!'..

'I love you Grandma, but man do you burn bridges. You can't expect to be rude and awful to us, and expect us to come to you with our arms wide open. You need to apologize to Jess, and Lane and everyone else you insulted tonight. And don't' worry about Grandpa, he loves you.'

'Is she ok?' Jess asks and I smile at him. He had been treated horribly, but my grandmother, and yet he is still kind and wonderful. 'I think she will be.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I woke up the next morning to the smell of French toast. I smiled and stumbled to our kitchen I had to smile at the sight of Jess, bedecked in the bodacious babe apron Mom had given us at our house warming. 'Hey.' I said and he looked up and he waved with the spatula in hand.

'Did I wake you?' he asks and I shrug. 'a little bit, but it's good. This smells amazing.' I said and he smiles and brings over a cup of coffee to our table. Usually it was full of notes from Jess's research for his books, or it was full of my research for my articles. But now it was clear and was set. 'Wow, what's the occasion?'

Jess shrugged. 'We are getting married, that's it.' He says and I smile and he puts down a plate of eggs, sausage and French toast. 'I could get used to this.' I said and he chuckled as I continued to shovel the food in.

'Didn't your Mother teach you to eat slowly?' He asks and then he shakes his head. 'No of course not, your mother is Lorelai Gilmore, queen of the fast eater.'

I knew that Jess was feeling stressed about the lack of progress that he was making and that now we had to go to New York and find a new apartment. I knew that apartments were something of a goldmine, and hopefully with our financing, we could get a semi adequate one that wasn't in Brooklyn. Like Miranda, I was not a Brooklyn girl.

I wondered how Mom's little conversation with Luke had gone. I knew that Luke had said at one time that he didn't like kids, but now with April and he had even taken care of Sookie and Jackson's kids, so he probably changed his mind.

'You ok?' Jess asks me after he noticed that I was staring into space. I shrugged. 'I'm just worried about Mom, she should have called me by now, but still no word?' I said and Jess shrugged. 'Why does she have to call you?' He asks and I realized that he didn't know about Mom.

I concentrated on getting the little bits of my scrambled eggs onto my fork. 'You know mother daughter, wedding details kind of thing.' I said and I tried not to show that I was nervous. 'Wow, maybe I made that coffee of yours a little bit too strong.' He says and takes my plate with his to the sink.

'We should think about going to New York this weekend?' He asks and I agree. 'Yeah sounds good.' I went to go get my shower, and by the time I was dressed, Jess was staring at his computer. Now that things were out in the open, I could see that Jess was really having trouble with his writers block.

'Jess?' I called and he looked at me and i had to smile. He looked like a scared little boy. He had grown so much, changed, and now with all of that behind him, he had lost his voice somehow. 'Jess, maybe you just need to take some time?' But Jess ignored me and continued to look at the blank computer screen.

When I was in heavy panic mode during my final finals at Yale, Jess would sit and watch me flutter from one subject to another, with my maniacal schedule. He would smirk, and I would think just you wait, and apparently, it has come up much sooner than I had originally thought.

I sighed and picked up the phone to call Mom. I still couldn't believe that I potentially had a future sibling on the way. Mom picked up. 'Massachusetts State home.' She says and I tried to make myself sound serious. 'Yes hi, I would like to commit my mother, she's so crazy.' I ended up laughing. 'Your so mean to me! I am with child, that means you must buy me pretty things.'

I chuckled. 'So have you told Luke yet?' I asked and she didn't say anything. 'Mom! You have to tell him.' 'I tried to Rory, I really did. I tried to tell him at first, but I just couldn't get the words out, so then I tried to do it like that episode of full house?' I tried very hard not to laugh.

'Mom, just say it like last night. That was good. I don't think the way you tell him really matters?' I said and she was silent. 'Fine, I will tell him. You are taking the Susan Lucci out of me kid.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into one of the nicest hotels in Hartford to meet with my Grandmother. The way she was acting last night on the porch of the crap shack unnerved me. She had called me this afternoon and said she wanted to speak to me and gave me the directions to this place. Before Yale, I would have felt out of place, and that I was dirtying their doorstep, but luckily after Yale, I knew that I was an ivy leaguer. That held distinction. And after that thought I wanted to snort at how Chilton like that sounded.

Grandma was sitting with a man dressed very finely. I walked towards her and she smiled and waved at me to come on over. I sat down and I didn't see any of the distress that affected her so last night.

'Rory, this is Henrie Lassier.' Grandmother says and I shake his hand. 'Hi, Nice to meet you.' Grandma orders me a coffee. 'Well Rory, Henrie here is your wedding planner and organizer.' I coughed and I looked at Grandma to see if she was kidding.

'Are you serious Grandma?' I asked and she looked at me like I was being rude. 'Thank you for this gesture, but really it's not necessary. Mom and Sookie are helping me with the details. But thank you for the offer.'

I looked around the dining room to see if I could escape. 'I don't think you understand Rory, he is in charge of your wedding.' Grandma says more firmly, and Henrie shifts uncomfortably. Grandma had severely backed off after a blow up after my graduation.

She had wanted to throw me a graduation party, and it happened to be the same day as the one that Mom and I had planned together. When I told this to Grandma, she had gone ballistic saying that I needed to forget Stars hallow, because it was beneath me. Also she starts mentioning how much she did for me.

Paying for Chilton, Yale, it was at this time that I realized what strings mom mentioned when i first told her about the deal to pay for Yale. I had firmly and very loudly informed my grandmother that no Hartford was not part of my life anymore and that she should take care, or she may be included in that list.

I had learnt over the years how to deal with her. At first I was naïve and that that all the manipulations that Mom claimed Grandma had mastered were exaggerations. I had lived in the pool house for a few months, and in that time I had seen the real Emily Gilmore. She was the puppet master.

'I really appreciate this, but Jess and I want a simple wedding at the Dragonfly, and with our family and friends, and Mom and Sookie can handle it.' Over the years I got better at asserting myself. I used to let what mom thought I wanted guide me to places I never wanted to go. And the rest of the time I was being 'guided' by Grandmother, into something that was so far from what I wanted.

'Rory, you may be marrying this boy, but people from our world will be there and they expect things.' Grandma said and I just stared at her. 'Your world grandma, I don't want it.' I said and I started to get up. 'Grandma, I don't understand why you can't see past this world that you seem to think is so great. Are you happy grandma? Because after last night, I really doubt that you are. Nice meet you Henrie.'

I turned and walked out of the dining room and out of the hotel, and I thought of my arrogance before. I may look like I belong there, but I knew that Stars Hallow and Jess was the place where I know I was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai had known what was wrong with her for almost 48 hours before she managed to tell Luke. She didn't quite know why she was so nervous about telling him. She knew he wanted kids, or more kids as the case may be. When she had found out about April, she had mourned the loss of giving him the children that he wanted, but now, she discovered that whether or not she was expecting this, it was happening.

She looked down at her stomach. 'Your barely the size of a pea, and yet your causing trouble.' She said and then she scoffed at herself. Whatever hormones she had, they were making her even crazier than her normal self.

Luke was watching the 'game' that he had been talking about all week. He made her promise not to interrupt it, it didn't matter the circumstances, so she sat on the stairs quietly watching Luke watch the stupid game.

Rory had told her to just tell him a day ago, and she had tried so many times. She had tried to make him eat all 'baby sized' foods and even would sing songs out loud with the word baby in them. She even tried to implant it into his brain, but alas, no luck. She had to gain the balls to tell her husband that she was pregnant.

She knew she wasn't a spring chicken; she was dancing very close to the scary forty-year mark. Sure, forty was the new twenty, but frankly, if that was true, she was a VERY old twenty. But of course at twenty she had a four year old.

'You know I can hear you?' Luke says and she looks up and sees Luke staring at her. 'I am waiting for the game to end.' She says and Luke sighs and turns off the TV. 'It's a boring game.' He says and he motions for her to join him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost four years of bliss for Luke. He had truly found the person that he was meant to be with. And with that turn of phrase, e tried not to roll his eyes at it. Before when Lorelai didn't know about his feelings, he used to think that nothing could be better than loving her. But then he kissed her, and he realized that he was wrong. There was nothing better in the world than being loved by Lorelai Gilmore.

He thought that after that first kiss that he could live off of that for years. If Lorelai suddenly realized that she didn't want to be with him, he could live off that one kiss. But the minute she kissed him again on the porch, he was hooked.

Being with Lorelai was easy; he couldn't remember really what his life was like before they were together. He just remembered brief feelings of despair and loneliness. It's hard to remember back to the feelings of being miserable, when you are soaked through in happiness.

Lorelai was beautiful to be sure, but there was this light within her that made everyday exciting. It sounded corny or full of clichés but that was the truth.

'Luke?' she said and he had to look up and he noticed where he was. 'Yeah sorry.' He simply said and looked at Lorelai. She looked pale, and he knew that there was something wrong with her. She had spent a lot of time in the bathroom, and he was just waiting for her to tell him what was going on.

'I ate an apple today, more than one actually.' Lorelai said and I had to concentrate on her to actually get what she was trying to say. 'Well an apple a day keeps the doctor away.' Luke quips and even gets a smile out of Lorelai. 'Well guaranteed there will be doctors.' She mumbled and this made him more nervous. Brief flashes of cancer and grave illnesses that took away his family, and his security bit by bit took over his mind. 'What do you mean?' Luke's voice filled with anxiety.

'Well I..we..you…so..i can't do this. It was easy with Rory..' Lorelai says and gets up. She starts to pace. 'Lorelai, just tell me?' Luke says and he watches her as she paces in the entry way of the house. 'Fine, I'm pregnant Luke.' She says and suddenly Luke is hugging her. They are beyond close at this point. 'You sure?' Luke says after a few very great kissing moments.

'yeah I'm sure.' Lorelai whispers and she doesn't let go of Luke. She closed her eyes and Luke just tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to be a father again. And this time, it was from the beginning. A clean slate if you will.

'Wow' they both said at the same time.

Next time on Let Me Fall: Lane and Rory look at dresses and Richard meets with Jess to discuss some things and reveals some truths about Emily.


	4. Introspection into trouble

Summary: Sequel to Come Home Little Girl, Jess and Rory attempt to get all the details of their wedding organized, before the tyrant of Emily Gilmore tries to take over the wedding, while dealing with new surprises in Stars Hallow

Rating: K+ and a little bit of Teen in there to make things good

Dedication: This is the sequel of Come home little girl, and to all of those who reviewed each part. This is for you ….

Author's Note: ok, this is me warning you, it will not have perfect grammar, I don't have the time to go through it and correct everything, and get it out in a timely fashion, so pick story or grammar. And I am sorry that you are upset about this, but it's my decision.

Thanks for all of the great, supportive reviews, you guys are so awesome!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess sat on the end of the bed staring at Rory as she slept. She had been surprisingly calm as she told him the latest manipulation her grandmother tried to pull. Frankly he was getting tired of it. Not for himself, and surely not for anyone else, just for Rory. He could tell that it was starting to wear her down.

She shifted and mumbled something in her sleep and he had to laugh. While asleep everything about her was wild abandon. She would take up most of the bed and she would make sure that she was always on his side, not that he minded. Having a Gilmore girl in your bed was not something to complain about.

Over the last couple of days, ever since they announced they were moving, things had been different. Rory seemed more at ease in her own life, and for him, he was actually scared at the future. Afraid he couldn't support her and that he would never write again. The first book was his chance to have redemption. To help erase all the pain from his past, and the second book was his way of thanking the town for accepting him like they did. The third was something from his childhood, but now he was stuck.

He'd been called the introspective writer, but he had nothing to even write about. And the things he thought he could do, twisted themselves into an awkward wall that he couldn't get past, and he knew Rory was counting on him. He wanted to be someone she was proud of, and he feared that he would never get to that point.

Maybe he shouldn't have said no to Richard about college. Maybe with some education, he could figure out what his next book should be about and that's when it all came into place and he smiled and carefully got his much beloved laptop and began to type away, getting pulled in once more into the world of his own creation.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory was awakened slowly by the sound of keys being pushed and she smiled. She knew that sound. Jess was writing again. To some it may have sounded annoying, but to her it was like music. A Jess that was writing was happier, less tense. It was like he could get all of his worries and demons in his writing, which just left the good stuff left.

She stumbled out of bed and went over and kissed his cheek and looked over his shoulder. He already had four pages full of writing and Rory smiled. She could tell how worried he was. 'Any coffee?' Rory asked and her voice gravely from the lack of use.

'Yup, it may be a little cold, you want me to make some more?' Jess asked and Rory just shook her head. 'No keep at it.' She said and tried to hide her smile.

Rory got showered and dressed and nursed her second pot of coffee while she waited for Lane to come over. They were going to go bridal dress window-shopping. Rory pretty much knew that her mother could create something more beautiful than anything she could find, but it didn't hurt to look.

Jess hadn't emerged from his computer the entire time she was up, not that it bothered her. She liked the quiet and it gave her a chance to really think about what her grandmother did. She had simply had enough. She hadn't really had anything to do with her grandmother after she came home from living in the pool house. It took a year before her grandmother started trying to get involved in her daughter and her grand daughters life. With her mom, her grandmother had simply showed up one-day expecting things to be perfect, when it had never been that way.

She had looked at Luke in that way and it caused Mom to freak out and tell her that either she get over her disillusioned visions of the life she wanted for mom, or don't expect to be invited to the wedding. Emily had been mad at first but saw that this was one of the things she couldn't manoeuvre. And soon afterwards her grandmother had stopped making snide comments all the time to Jess.

And Rory had started to think her grandmother had finally got the point and stopped trying to interfere. Her mother has said it perfectly once. 'Emily thinks that it's her place to be in the middle of your business, it doesn't occur to her that really she has no place in thinking that.'

Lane brings me out of my thoughts as she jumps on the couch and startles me. 'You excited Rory?' she asks me and I had to smile. 'Yeah kinda, it's weird that you get so excited about one white dress you wear once.' I said and we both get up. Jess and let Lane in and was making breakfast.

'You guys want some eggs?' he asks us and Lane just pulls me towards the door. 'We'll pick it up on the way, you get back to creating the genius ' lane says and she picks up my purse and then we are out of the door before Jess can say anything. 'Bye!' I yell as we both run down the stairs.

Lane was at her happiest, no longer burdened with the need to be independent and to be rock and roll. She and Dave were happy and she could know say that her love of music was helping people.

We went to this small wedding boutique that lay quietly on the street and Lane smiled at the sight of a huge white dress in the store window. 'That's an Emily dress for sure.' Lane says and I have to laugh.

Lane knew about Emily's manipulations from the other day and she told me that I did the right thing in not letting her take over my wedding.

We step into the store and it looks like we walked into a padded wall room, white dresses covered almost every surface and there was lace and roses everywhere. The sales lady walked up to us all smiles.

'How may I help you today?' She said and Lane just smiled. 'We are looking for a wedding dress for my friend here.' The woman took my hand and looked at the engagement ring that had somehow become a part of my self. 'That's a beautiful ring, who is the lucky young man.' She asks and Lane gives me a look.

'He's a writer' I said and took my hand out of hers, and walked around the front area of the store. 'I am just looking.' I said and Lane followed me as I looked at the hanging dresses. There was a very sleek looking silk wedding dress hanging off a padded hanger.

'That's very nice.' The sales lady said trying to get us to engage in a princess wedding speech. 'It's too Emily for me.' I said and Lane had to smile. I looked back at the women and she looked confused. I felt bad, and my mother taught me never to be rude, even to the D.A.R.

'I'm sorry, my grandmother is trying to control my wedding and that is the dress she would want me in, so I am just looking to see the styles.' I said and the woman's look relaxed and she let us explore on our own.

After awhile, and a million white dresses already dancing in my head I looked at Lane to save me. 'I just want to find THE dress, not just any dress.' I said and Lane looked at my sympathetically. 'How about we go with your mom next time. She found hers pretty quick didn't she?'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai Gilmore was going to have Luke Danes child. That thought kept him up all night. Currently there was something the size of a very small pea in his wife, and it made him feel weird. He had been a father secretly for years before he knew it, and this time he had the chance to be there from the very beginning.

When he had found out about April, he had been relieved. It took off all the pressure for Lorelai. He no longer had to worry if she wanted kids, and if she did how many. He didn't need to picture what Lorelai would be like with cravings and the lack of coffee in her system. But now, it seemed the fates had taken that out of his hands. It was now noon, and Lorelai had been the same usual flurry of emotions and actions, and she didn't seem different, but there was just something different.

It looked like she had this secret that she hadn't let him in on. She would have this faint smile on her face and she would stop and just smile and then continue on. It was driving him nuts. He wanted to ask her all these questions but didn't have the guts to do so. She had bounded out of the house late as usual for work and had only kissed him on the cheek and for the first time it bothered him.

He now had an actual biological reason to protect his wife and it drove him crazy that millions of things could happen out in the world and he had no control over it. People knew that Lucas Danes was protective over his loved ones, and it usually made people smile to look over his family and just watch them.

Luke knew he was acting crazy, irrational and full of doubts and worries that he had never imagined would go through his head. He thought he was a Louie. A loner full of anger and resentment and without his notice and even his permission he became a family man. Him, a family man. He was becoming his father, and even though he loved and adored his father, it scared him.

He was acting like an idiot, like the kind of men that were laughable so he shook his head and left the house and tried not to think of the pride that was warming his heart, at the thought that soon, he would have an actual real family.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess had spent the last 6 hours typing furiously on his laptop. It amazed him that a simple self-examination statement could bring him out of his very scary and very real writers block. He had called his editor and told him the good news. That he had a new direction and it looked promising. Writers very much believed in superstition so he wouldn't utter what it was about until he had finished at least the first half of the book.

His fingers ached from the fast pace of typing he had done, and he could feel the muscles in his arms stiff from the overuse. His neck was stiff as well. His throat was dry and his eyes hurt from reading and rereading what he had written on the screen. And Jess had never felt so alive then he did right now.

He wanted to go find Rory and show her. Let her see the tangible proof that she had helped him in a way that no one could. He stood up and tried to get the kinks of out his back when someone knocked on the door. He gave one last glace at the computer, checking to see that he had compulsively saved what he had done.

When he opened the door, there stood his future grand father in law. A very weird thought but the truth nonetheless. 'Richard, nice to see you.' Jess said and let Richard into the apartment.

Over the years, the man had changed from the very scary grandfather of his girlfriend to the man who he had respected and came to when he needed advice. Richard had been very welcoming, when had suddenly reappeared in Rory's life.

'Jess my boy, nice to see you. Is Rory here by chance?' Richard asked and Jess shook his head. 'No, she's with Lane. Looking at dresses or something like that.' Jess smiled at the thought of marrying Rory.

'May I ask you something?' Richard asked suddenly and I nodded. 'Sure.' Richard sat down on the couch and he looked around. 'I am assuming that Rory told you about her and Emily's little meeting the other day?' he asked and I nodded. 'Whatever was said, embarrassed Emily, and now it's my job to make Rory apologize.' I scoffed at that and Richard just shook his head.

'My suspicions are correct then.' Richard says cryptically and sighs. 'When I met Emily she was this carefree girl, laughing and could run circles around me. She was very much like Lorelai. And then bit by bit, that whirlwind was gone, and in her stead was this super proper D.A.R woman.'

Jess sighed and sat down and listened to what the man had to say. 'When Lorelai was born, something changed. Suddenly my whirlwind slowed down to a stop and started listening to what others had to say. I know that Trix was part of that, but not until a few days ago did I actually see the full extent of what my ignorance has done.'

Jess shifted uncomfortably. He felt like this was none of his business. 'Is there something I coul…' Jess began and Richard shook his head. 'No, I just want you to understand that Emily isn't this evil person. Lorelai getting pregnant hurt her more than any person can imagine.' Jess sighed at this. It always bugged him that they treated Lorelai so badly when she had brought something so wonderful into the family.

'Richard you know I respect you, but I got to say it. That's a load of bullshit. If you were so upset that Lorelai got pregnant than you would never open your arms to Rory like you did. You blame her for ruining the plans you had, and If don't think you quite realize what your comments has done to Lorelai and even Rory.' Richard looks at Jess in shock.

'This is not an attack, just shouldn't your daughter want to tell you that she's getting married. Lorelai looks almost heart broken after some of her encounters with you, and I just want you to understand that it will take a little more than a brief description of Emily to get us to accept that she doesn't feel some pleasure in bringing us down.' I crossed my arms and dared him to reject what I had to say.

'Your right, Lorelai and Emily and I excel in hurting each other, but that's not my point. I will have to deal with my actions at some point, but right now I need you to help me convince Rory that she needs to let Emily in.' Jess just shook his head.

'I could never convince Rory of anything. You know she has her own mind, and even if I could, how do I know that I would even be treated even with respect. Richard you have to understand that Emily had just burned to many bridges.' Jess said and Richard sighed.

He looked older, frailer, and that's hard to do with a tall very domineering man. Richard was intimidating and he was powerful. 'Rory told me how you had changed and that you went to the people that you burned for forgiveness, can't you give that to my wife?' Richard states finally, and suddenly Jess is given a choice. Either help Rory's grandfather or have to question his past yet again.

'Look I will talk to Rory, but you need to give me one reason why I should help Emily when she had been and said nothing but disrespectful and rude.'

Richard sighed and got up. 'I appreciate that, and it's my job to work on Emily. I'll see you next week for dinner. Good to see you.' And Richard walks out of the apartment, leaving Jess to mull over what was said. Could he ever think of Emily as anything else than the enemy he had known?

He looked over at his now abandoned Lap top and wondered if he could just turn back time and go back to writing in blissful ignorance.

Next time on Let Me Fall: Jess lets Rory know about his talk and she goes to talk with the Gilmore's. After hearing about their granddaughter's future nuptials, the Hayden's come by for a visit. Lorelai and Luke also let the family know about the upcoming family member.


End file.
